Friend or Foe
by Myrddin Le Fay
Summary: One-Shot! Hannah, Lola, and Mikayla have some fun 'partying'. Hannola! Liley! "Dare or Dare, lemons and humour? And what's this... Lola Productions Presents... a movie based on... me? Is Disney crazy? Who would believe a pop star with a secret identity?" YURI! Miley/Lola/Mikayla!


_**Hannah Montana**_

_**Friend and Foe **by Myrddin Le Fay**  
**_

I barely resisted the sudden urge to scream as my head exploded in pain as I finally regain consciousness. I could not even open my eyes as I snuggled deeper into… well I'm not sure right now but I'm never drinking again. I've learnt my freaking lesson, sixteen is far too young, and god what if some reporter caught me I would be in so much trouble.

Damn that stupid party and all of its alcohol, and damn my best friend Lilly… um I mean Lola for suggesting we try some, and damn the piggy loving jerk that invented the tasty beverage nicknamed the alcopop. I'm just thankful Lilly… emm… Lola and I were wearing those hair extension type wings so they have less chance of accidently being pulled off… what the darn tootin' are they called? Phft, who cares? My head still hurts too much to think.

Oh darn, I just thought. I don't even know where I am… oh crap, that's all I need is to find out I'm in a hospital somewhere. The papers would have a field day. Sixteen year old pop sensation Hannah Montana found passed out drunk after a celeb party.

No… wait a darn picking minute I remember getting into a limo, but I don't think it was mine but I distinctly remember Lola getting in with me. Yes, I'm almost certain, but I think we weren't alone though. Wait I remember it was that… that… Mikayla's limo and… and the three of us were laughing together about something amusing but I can't for the life of me think of what it could possibly be.

Well if it were that important I'm quite certain I would remember what, so I internally shrug the thought to the back of my mind. Ah ha… after we got into the limo we headed back to my place as I said that my dad and brother are not going to be home until the next morning and Lola was going to sleep over anyway. Oh, crap… that means Mikayla's in my freaking house possibly moments away from discovering my secret.

The mere thought of that… that… girl finding out and blabbing my secret identity all over the news made my eyes fly wide open in horror and I immediately regretted it as the bright sunlight almost cost me my sight, but I managed to close my eyes quick enough.

However, I had also tried to get up but I was somehow impaired on both sides by soft fleshy weights and I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked away the spots and allowed my eyes to adjust. It only took a few moments before I could see properly and I looked to my left and I was only a little surprised to see Lola's purple wig covered head poking out of the blankets sound asleep half on top of me and head resting on my shoulder.

I must admit my best friend looked remarkably adorable where she lay. I wasn't surprised she was sharing my bed as we have shared plenty of times, and nine times out of ten we would end up snuggled up together sometime during the night. Though, that has started to get a little embarrassing as we've gotten older and more aware of certain things about our selves there's not really any need for alarm.

The alarm came when I turned to my right. I grimaced as I saw the dark hair of my brunette enemy using me as a teddy in mirror imitation of Lola. She actually seemed kind of nice while asleep and vulnerable. She's really kinda cute I guess when she's not being a total ass (and yep I am talking in the donkey kinda' way).

I inwardly groan as I look away from her wondering how I'm going to get out of this mess as I look round to make doubly sure this is my house: it is.

It was in that moment that Mikayla moved in her sleep and one of her hands needed into my right breast and I bit my lower lip to hold in the stupid groan of my stupid body trying to betray me, and my foolish hormones telling me I am a creature of nature that I noticed something very troubling.

I'm freaking naked under these blankets. What the… this is not freaking happening to me. The only thing that made the situation worse was now I was fully awake and my headache lessoned that I took note that my arms were wrapped around my best friends and enemy's slender frames holding them close to me and I could feel all of them against my own lithe form.

Oh crap, I can feel their soft warm skin against mine, one of Lola's hands I'm sure was resting on my tummy vicariously close to being on my more… sensitive area. Both girls legs were twisted and entangled with mine and I'm not sure where one of us begins and another ends. I can feel their soft and supple breast pushed up against me sides and I felt like I just wanted to die.

I could deal if this was just Lola but its not and I have to hold back from crying as my life is freaking over… why you may ask. I felt sticky all over, I have an odd taste in my mouth (which isn't bad I suppose) and I think I'm beginning to remember something about a game Lola suggested. Darn what was it called… oh right dare or dare. Oh fuck.

"Oh fuck!" I heard Mikayla suddenly whisper out my thought hoarsely. I looked over to see her awake with her eyes wide open in shock just staring at me with a look of both knowing, shame, and some other emotion that I really wish she would try better to hide.

"M… Hannah?" It was Lilly this time and she whimpered out my name quietly, luckily catching her slip in time. "Did we?" she asked looking at me and Mikayla for the answer to her obvious question. We could only nod in unison. "B-because of dare or dare?" she asked again and of course all we could do is nod and if Mikayla was anything like Lilly and I was, she was burning bright red in the checks. "Never listen to my game suggestions again," she finished trying to joke and lighten the mood. It didn't work as we just nodded again in agreement.

**[Flashback]**

Three girls, one blonde, one brunette, and one odd girl with purple hair staggered into a bedroom giggling and falling all over each other until they finally managed to collapse on Hannah's large bed giggling even harder as if falling onto a bed together was the most humorous thing in the world. They had just arrived here from a celeb party that was so boring the three sixteen year olds thought it a good idea to try the open bar while the 'bartender' was too intimidated by the three underage girls to stop them.

The three of them had gotten quite drunk indeed and started making complete idiots of them selves as they thought it might liven up the party if they pull some amusing pranks on the celebs unlucky enough to have decided it a good idea to attend said party. They pantsed a few unfortunate guys while giggling and taking a picture or two of them with their pants down and in their underwear on their smart phone cameras, (god bless modern science).

They had even at one point commandeered the stereo (which was in fact a whole DJ set up) and decided it would be fun to sing everyone a song. Therefore, for the first time ever Hannah Montana, her best friend Lola Luftnagle, and worst enemy Mikayla sung a song… badly… no… not just badly… very badly… well I suppose that's pushing it but seriously someone would later claim that he witnessed the devil silently cackling in glee as he held a recording device intent on using their song to torment evil souls for an eternity.

The girls had finally calmed down to a few chuckles as they lounge about on Hannah's bed for a few moments before Mikayla finally spoke up. "I'm bored again. Montana what kin' of an 'ost are you leaving me to get bored like this. Isn't there something we can 'o?" she annoyingly complained slurring some of her words.

Hannah shrugged and blinked her eyes a few times to set her vision back to seeing only one of her best friend and worst, or maybe best enemy before she replied. "I dunno what ta do darlin', ask Lola!" she retorted with a childish giggle.

Mikayla just rolled her eyes and snickered as she turned to the purple haired girl as she perked up at hearing Hannah say her name. "Ok weirdo," she said to the purple haired girl. "I don't much go in f-fa ya look but 'Annah says you'll know wha' we can do, 'k Miss Cosplay?"

Lola just nodded her head in agreement as she looked thoughtful for a moment before her expression brightened and a huge grin split her face in two. "We-we can 'lay dare or-or dare!" she chimed out happy with her idea.

"D-don't you mean truth or dare?" her best friend asked in confusion.

Lola however just shook her head in the negative. "No silly Mil… err Hannah," she corrected quickly and they both looked to Mikayla to see she just watched them slightly bewildered. "Playing dare or dare is better," she continued nervously. "'Hat way 'e don't have ta think too 'uch. And even better we no tell 'secrets' … telling secrets bad!"

"Wow Lils'," Hannah complemented before seeing her mistake and Mikayla about to say something. "I mean Lola as that is your name," she tried to fix just confusing Mikayla more. "That was a cleaver idea of your babes," she nodded her head. "Right Mikayla?" she asked the brunette reasonably.

"I-I guess," she replied eyeing the two suspiciously before shrugging. "Ok then. I go first… Hannah, dare or dare!" she chimed out with an evil smirk on plump lips.

Hannah actually thought about it before remembering that it doesn't matter as she has no choice. "Well, I think I'll choose dare!" she piped out after a few moments of silent thought.

Mikayla's smirk widened dangerously. "I dare you Hannah Montana too…" she paused here and Hannah gulped looking at her smirk worriedly. "Kiss Lola Luf-Luf… Kiss your cosplaying friend!" she got out smugly, a huge evil grin now on her face as both Hannah and Lola's eyes widened in surprise even though they probably shouldn't have been that surprised.

"On the lips!" she added proud that she remembered to add that bit and almost… almost forgetting the next. "For no less that ten seconds and I'll be counting so no cheating."

The two girls Lola and Hannah looked at each other and gulped nervously but both took deep breaths and leaned in not wanting to chicken out and loose to Mikayla. Looking into each others blue eyes for a moment as Mikayla looked on eagerly they closed the gap, their soft, moist lips touching in a slow chaste kiss. They let their eyes drift closed as they let their lips mould together and slowly move.

Hannah tried not to think about how good her best friends lips felt against hers as she heard Mikayla giggling and begin counting them down excruciatingly slowly, which on retrospect was to be expected, and a part of Hannah or maybe Miley was thankful to her archenemy.

Lola was having similar thoughts and internally kicking her self for them at the same time enjoying her best friends lips pressed softly to her own (best kiss either of them have ever had). She could swear she felt an inferno exploding to life in her stomach spreading out through her body with sparks of electricity tingling from their connected lips and trickling down through her body and settling between her legs.

When Mikayla finally spoke the ten-count the two best friends quickly pulled back burning bright red in the checks and squirming about on the bed seemingly now very fidgety and uncomfortable. Mikayla couldn't help but laugh at them with a knowing smirk, which was wiped clean away when she realised its Hannah's turn and said girl is now glaring at her with a sinister twinkle in her eyes.

"Dare or dare Mikayla!" said the blonde pop star smugly.

Said Mikayla gulped before taking a very very deep breath. "Please make it quick and painless!" she begged hopefully and pityingly. She should have thought about the fact Hannah would seek revenge before issuing her dare, but she thought watching her archenemy kissing the Cosplay girl would be amusing. Instead it was not only amusing but kind of hot too.

"I dare you too," she began but had to pause to stop giggling as she kicked off her annoying shoes… err pumps? Stilettos? Whatever, and brought her feet up onto the bed (red painted nails) causing Mikayla to look panicky. "No, don't be silly Mikkkaylaaaa!" she sung out cheekily. "I don't want you to keep kissing my feet over and over for ten seconds that's just not right!" she finished smiling while Lola gigged.

Mikayla sighed in relief but was still worried as Hannah still has that twinkle in her eyes. "I dare you to lick every inch of my feet for ten seconds!" she finished off wiggling her small toes with a wide grin as Lola was in tears she was laughing so hard.

Mikayla however paled in shock. "B-but that's nasty compared to the dare I gave you!" she complained nervously.

"Hey there's no getting out of it," said Lola giggling harder and trying to wipe the tears away. "We kissed so you have to lick Mil… Hannah's feet. Don't worry though I'll count just as fast as you did for us!" after she finished speaking she had this huge mocking grin on her face (Mikayla now regretted counting so slow). Oh she knew the brunette will no doubt get her back for this after she's finished her dare but you only live once so she was going to enjoy this mocking grin all she can.

Mikayla took several steadying breaths as Hannah lifted her feet up with a smug grin. She couldn't believe she's going to lick some girls feet let alone 'hers', but she will not loose this game to 'her'. She reached out with more confidence than she had hoping Hannah doesn't feel her shaking with what she hopes is fear rather than excitement.

Taking Hannah's dainty feet into her hands she brought them closer to her face and ignored the cosplayers giggling and discreetly took a deep breath. She was thankful they didn't smell too much though having spent all night in her shoe does have a sweaty scent to them.

Steadying her nerves she leaned forward and stuck out her small tongue. The tip of her tongue touched the heel of Hannah's foot first before the rest followed and she licked up to her toes with pressure. She could hear Lola continuing to giggle as she counted down her sentence but Hannah just watched her biting her lower lip, (it tickled a little). Mikayla was quite pleased as she continued licking (alternating between each foot) that they didn't taste bad or anything, a little salty from sweat but it made her tingle in her tummy more than anything else.

She diligently licked Hannah's soft, smooth feet, toes, and even between the blonde pop sensations toes practically trying to get them nice and clean before Lola finally called-ten. Mikayla finally let her nemeses feet go and she took them back looking smug while the brunette singer was crimson faced and Lola was grinning again before she was hit with Mikayla's most chilly glare and her face dropped.

Mikayla just went straight for the kill. "I dare you Lola, if that is your real name to suck Hannah's boobs!" and just like that their fates were sealed with that one short sentence.

**[End Flashback]**

I lay between the two girls, my best friend and enemy, all three of us hidden beneath the covers us having moved from each other as to no longer be touching. The three of us just stared at my white ceiling on our backs too embarrassed to even consider moving or looking at each other.

"I-I don't think Lola really started it," I say in a small whisper but I know they both heard me. "I-It was that dare you gave Lola, Mikayla that got the ball rolling."

"Thanks for reminding me!" she retorted hissing angrily at me. "I am so confused right now."

I could only nod my head in agreement and I'm almost positive Lilly had done the same. "At least we had a good time," she had just blurted out startling my enemy and me as I hadn't actually thought about that.

**[Flashback]**

Hannah's red party dress had been pulled down from the top to hang around her waist and her white lace bra had been removed as the three girls blushed brightly. Hannah was now lying on the bed on her back, her firm, supple breast on display and their was no hiding the fact that her little pinkie tan nipples were rock hard with excitement as Lola also blushing madly lay half on top of her with her face very close to her left breast still confused as to why they just didn't quite while they were ahead.

Mikayla was now kneeling beside the bed blushing pink in the cheeks to get a better view, (to make sure they aren't cheating), and was squeezing her legs tightly together as she felt a little flush between her thighs (which was certainly not her enjoying this or anything but she will not loose this game to them).

Lola was scared as she lowered her lips a little closer. She may be intoxicated but that doesn't have to mean that she doesn't realise that in a moment her relationship with Miley/Hannah is going to change forever just because they're both too stubborn that they won't loose to Mikayla.

Taking one quick glance at Hannah her best friend gave her a brief nod before looking back at her best friends heaving breasts and licked her lips in anticipation. It isn't like she hasn't thought about doing things like this with her best friend but she had always just thought that it was just silly fantasy and would never happen. Then why the hell do her panties feel like they've been flooded.

Breathing in that scent that is perfectly Miley her lips traversed the rest of the way and took in her best friends perky erect nipple and tugged it with a gentle suckle, her tongue lovingly brushing the tip as Mikayla begun counting though her voice sounded strained and she said one several times already barely even audible. Lola hadn't imagined enjoying it so much as Hannah was unable to hold back a moan of pleasure. Hannah's moan just gave Lola courage to be a little more forceful, allowing her tongue to flick across Hannha's sensitive nipple between her suckling lips causing a louder groan to escape.

Lola couldn't help it as her right hand gained a mind of its own and trailed up Hannah's fine, firm, hot body, sliding firmly up her tummy to her chest finally coming to squeeze her right breast. Hannah at first flinched before whimpering out another moan as Lola's fingers diligently twirled and tweaked one nipple while mouth and tongue played with the other.

Mikayla wasn't even counting anymore as she watched with laboured breath as Hannah arched her back, her right hand coming to rest between her own legs squeezing while Lola continued working her boobs. Mikayla gulped as she could feel her centre was on fire and her own right hand was found quickly under her dress squeezing through her panties she whimpered a bit needing some kind of release.

She figured she could call-ten and get them to stop but damn she doesn't want to, all she can think about is how beyond sexy watching the two is. Damn, she had to do something to get more involved in this dare herself. Maybe she should have dared Cosplay Girl to do that to her. No, it's too late now, and she can't wait for her turn again, she has to be brave about this.

Pulling her hand out from her dress she gazed at it briefly before licking her fingers clean of the slime that had leaked free before standing up quietly with a grin. She could see both girls had their eyes closed so it was easy to sneak around them to where she got a good view of Lola's ass sticking up in the air from her position and smirked as she slid onto the bed.

Mikayla had to take but a moment to steal her nerves as she reached up and moved Lola's dress up around her waist. Lola had startled and paused her actions on Hannah for a moment though the blonde pop star hadn't stopped moaning before she just continued, and took her own hand away from her crouch.

Mikayla let out a short breath of relief as she gazed upon Lola's great butt, the girl had actually opened her legs wider to give her a better view of her light blue panties soaked through the crutch. She just couldn't resist as she reached out and grasped those great checks, Lola moaned through her suckling as Mikayla's fingers slipped down from her butt ending between her legs.

**[End Flashback]**

"Defiantly your fault, Mikayla!" Lola said smugly and only mildly annoyed. She sure didn't seem to mind last night then I can't judge as neither did I.

She just made a sound of annoyance before retorting. "You could have stopped me anytime. Remember I was drunk!"

"So was she!" I interrupted. "So you can't use that excuse. Lets just all agree that we were all too drunk to remember anything and push it to the back of our minds, agreed?"

They both looked at me in surprise before nodding in agreement. "Agreed!"

I sighed in relief as Mikayla grabbed my dressing gown before quickly sliding out of bed putting it on and grabbing her clothe from where she lobbed them last night as streaking off into my bathroom. I sighed tiredly. There is no way I can ever forget what happened last night. I chanced a look at Lola at the same time me and we both blushed. I wonder whether she was thinking the same as me as we looked back to the ceiling.

**[Flashback]**

Mikayla was completely naked sitting up against the head of Hannah's bed with her feet firmly planted and her knees far apart. Her pink lips parted as an equally naked girl's blonde head was down on her, her mouth practically buried between her folds as her tongue slid in and out of her creamy pussy, and her nose was buried in thin dark hairs.

Hannah was lapping up as much as she could as her best friend Lola was holding her ass from behind also naked after Mikayla had finished with her and was lapping at both Hannah's slimy pussy and asshole, enjoying the moans and quivering of both girls. Her tongue would slip into her best friend's anus easily after a coating of pussy juice and she slid round her right hand allowing her middle finger to slid inside her friends slippery pussy as she continued the bitterly tasting rim job she was giving the pop goddess.

Hannah Montana just squealed with pleasure as her tongue went madly across Mikayla's solid clit bringing a squeal of pleasure from the dark haired teen.

"Oh fuck Montana! God yeah you fucking bitch, don't stop, oh fuck don't stop!" cried out Mikayla unable to stop her face screwing up in excitement as her fingers trapped within the back of Hannah's head holding her firmly in place. Her body arching as she withered and moaned, groaning with every slither of her slime Hannah drinks down her artistic throat.

It took maybe two or three more laps from the blonde pop star before the brunette cried out bucking her hips further into her mouth as she came, squirting her juices Hannah only too happy drank them. "Fuuuuckkk yeah, bitch!" she cried out breathing heavily. She lay back against the head of the bed in exhaustion as Hannah came up for air crying out in pleasure and panting.

Lola wasn't going to be out done by Hannah so she worked her friend harder, rimming her butthole deeper, her middle finger working deep inside her best friends pussy soon followed by her index finger while her thumb manipulated her clit. Hannah screamed out wildly as Lola worked faster and harder to make her friend scream louder and louder loosing her very breath as she bucked her hips wanted to explode with orgasm while Mikayla just watched with hungry enthralled eyes.

"Oh god Lilly, Lola, fuck I don't care. Oh god it feels so… ugh! Baby, ohhh! Shit damn, Lilly god it's so fucking good. Augh, you bitch more please Lilly! I need it please damn, I need to cuuuum!" she screamed out shrilly as she was finally relived of the pressure before collapsing face first into her archenemies pussy unable to move or breath properly any more as Lily moved her tongue to Hannah's pussy to lap up all the cum now dribbling out.

**[End Flashback]**

After Mikayla had finished in the shower, dressed and left my house Lilly did soon afterwards as after we had cleaned up (removing our wigs), brushed our teeth and dressed things were kind of awkward between us and if Lilly was feeling just like me she was confused and unsure where our relationship now stood.

I hadn't seen her all the rest of that day but was surprised when she nervously came it during breakfast while my annoying brother stuffed his face and daddy was just about to read the morning paper. He had smiled as he saw her and beckoned her over not seeming to notice the tension.

"Hey there bud," he greeted her with a grin as he pulled a large A4 envelop from under his morning paper and waved it towards her as she nervously came over. "This was delivered here by carrier this morning for Miss Lola Luftnagle."

I was just as surprised as Lilly as I saw that it was indeed addressed to my friend's alias. "W-who's it from?" she asked too curious to keep quiet.

He shrugged. "Dunno but it has a stamp from Disney Studios on it," he answered reasonably.

Lola was just as startled as me as she looked my way blushed and then looked back at the envelop before taking it and holding it in her hands. "W-well open it Lils'," I quickly said in embarrassment but I'm freaking dying to know what it is.

She took a deep breath obviously still nervous at being in the same room as me before opening her envelope and pulling out some paper and scanning it the blood draining from her face she fell to the floor in a dead faint dropping the letter as she went.

I quickly went to check on Lilly while Jackson just looked confused and my dad picked up the letter that made her faint and started reading it out loud I placed Lilly's head carefully on my lap trying to wake her.

"We of Walt Disney have read your summarised proposal and are please to inform you that we would like to go over the movie further and see the full scrip as soon as possible…" he trailed of here further as he continued reading by himself looking more and more amused as he read on. "Well bud it looks like you'll be staring in your very own Disney movie if she has her way," he said laughing as I just stared at him gobsmacked.

"D-daddy, what are you talking about?" I asked in confusion. "D-did Lilly write a movie?"

"It appears so bud," he agreed laughingly. "According to this its called Millie Cyrus, and its about a teen pop star that leads a double life as a normal yet mischievous teenage school girl who gets into allsorts of silly misadventures with her best friend while trying to keep her secret." He couldn't help it anymore as my mouth just kept flapping in shock he was laughing so hard. I wanted to slap him.

However, I hadn't the time to continue gawking as Lilly groaned and her eyes fluttered open blushing brightly as she looked at me, realising her position. "M-Miles'. I had the weirdest dream. First you me and Mikayla…" I was thankful she stopped there as both our cheeks flamed up before she nervously continued. "Then when I came over I got a letter from Disney, but I wouldn't have really tried to…"

"You mean this letter bud?" Robbie Ray asked in amusement waving it before the helpless girl.

She gulped nervously. "Y-you didn't read it did you?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I did, I just can't wait to see this thing'er shooting," he said laughing.

Lilly groaned as she looked pityingly at Miley. "I'm sorry Miles', I didn't mean to show anyone but. It was 'that' night and well she seemed generally interested when I told her about it because there were other writers there bragging and stuff and I had some plot outlines on the memory card in my phone, and oh god you hate me now don't you?"

I rolled my eyes and hugged her tightly. "Don't be foolish Lils' I don't hate you. Heck, I think it sounds like fun, and you said you always dreamt of being a writer, so here's your chance. You're opening straight into the freaking movie world. This is Hollywood babe… well Malibu but who cares they're not too far apart."

"R-really, because I'll stop if you want me too," she whimpered out.

"Don't be an idiot!" I scolded her. "You're going through with this even if I have to drag you."

She gave me a watery smile as my dad grinned and handed Lilly back her letter and I helped her up. She chuckled a little as my dad went back to his breakfast and newspaper. "I think I know who could play your rival quite well," she commented with a small smile as we took seats and laughed a little.

"Girls!" daddy suddenly spoke in reprimand as he had pulled the paper open a few pages and was staring at something on the page.

We looked up at him as he turned the paper so we could see it, and we gulped painfully as there was a picture of the two of us, and Mikayla with cans of spray pain (no idea where we got them) giggling while writing crude things about Jake Ryan on the wall of the hotel the party was in. (Mostly to do with his manhood or lack of). I just hope he doesn't hold it against me, or at least gives me time to get a super injunction stopping him from revealing my secret identity.

So that's what we were laughing at when we fled in Mikayla's limo. I must have paled just as Lilly had while Jackson looked at the paper and burst out laughing. Robbie Ray turned and glared at him though it did little good as Lilly and I quickly used the distraction to flee.

We had just reached the back door when it was flung open and startled us as Mikayla almost crashed into us as she came charging in shoving our unfortunate friend Oliver out of the way and to the ground.

"Hannah, you have to hide me from my mum, please god I think she followed me. I swear I barely made it to my car!" she cried as she looked around nervously not even caring that the girl she spoke to isn't a blonde.

Oliver groaned as he pulled himself up to look at the three nervously, probably wondering what hell he had walked into where Mikayla not only knows who I am but is begging me for help. Poor, foolish, naive little boy.

"Oh yeah like we don't already have problems," retorted the brown haired Hannah Montana in annoyance as her dad was hurrying over looking even more annoyed. "You just fouled our getaway!"

"Oh… err… sorry," she answered sheepishly as she was about to flee back out of the back door, Lilly and I ready to follow and dive into her car when an angry cry stopped her and us in our tracks.

"Mikayla! How dare you think you can just run off like that? You may be sixteen but I'm still your mother!"

"Oh dang nabbit!" I cried out sadly putting my face in my hands. "I should have stayed in bed."

"Good idea I think I'll join you," said Mikayla hopefully grabbing my hand my other being quickly taken by Lilly.

"Yeah… me too. Good idea…" Lilly agreed and tried to lead us away but my dad stood in the way now looking at least a little amused.

Hell, I would rather have my face buried between my archenemies thighs while Lilly's is between mine.

**[End**]

_**A/N:**_ _this is my first ever one-shot so I hope you liked it. I put in some lemony goodness and hopefully some nice humour. I wrote as I saw hardly anything involving Mikayla in the fem-slash scene with either Miley or Lilly, so did a three-way. I've just been meaning to write a few one-shots when I'm feeling bored with other works I'm doing so here's the first. Now I'm not much of a fan of the Hannah Montana series (too girlly and childish) and never seen the movie or many episodes past the first series, but I hope this was still good enough._


End file.
